A Night of Nothing
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: It was a dark and gloomy night. No stars. No clouds. No people. Logan doesn't even know where the moon is. He was alone in a city of complete and utter darkness. That's what he's always wanted. So then why does it all feel so wrong?


Its a dark and gloomy night. The streets of Los Angeles are evacuated. The sky contains no clouds. There is no rain. No stars. No people. Nothing.

Complete emptiness.

Isn't that everything he's ever wanted?

So then why doesnt it feel right at all? Why does everything at the moment feel so messed up? This is what Logan's always wanted. This is what he's always dreamed of. It's what he thrives for.

Complete emptiness and solitude.

So then why does it feel so wrong?

Dubbed as "a hermit crab", Logan's known for being able to spend hours just alone..in his room..doing whatever it is that he does. He'll lock himself in his room sometimes and just get away from everyone. He explains that he loves his alone time.

And it's true. Logan just loves to be alone.

Sometimes, if he could, he wishes he would vanish into thin air and be nothing but darkness. Logan loves the darkness. When the boys were in middle school, James, Carlos and Kendall all wanted to sneak out one night; just for the fun of it. But being the goody two shoes he is, Logan refused to ever come with them. He claimed there was a curfew for children, and he refused to break the law. So every now and then, the boys would sneak out and go hang out around town without him.

But one night, at around midnight, thirteen year old Logan sat by his windowseal, staring up into the sky. It was a clear night. Not a single cloud. Not a single star. It was just one big abyss of complete darkness and nothingness. Logan dragged the boys out to the park and they stared into the blank sky saying absolutely nothing untill they all fell asleep.

Dark. Quiet. Nothing.

Dark. Quiet. Nothing.

Dark. Quiet. Nothing.

It's unexplainable; Logan doesnt even think he quite understands it himself. But there are three things Logan cant get enough of; darkness, silence, and the prescence of absolutely nothing.

Hense the reason he loves his alone time.

So, with his hands in his pockets, and all by himself, Logan waunders down the empty streets of L.A. at midnight.

The sky...is empty.

Not a single cloud.

Not a single star.

He doesnt even know where the moon is.

Nothing but darkness.

He hasn't seen a night like this since he was thirteen.

So why..does it all feel so wrong?

But maybe that's just it. Maybe that's just why it all feels so out of place. He's spent sixteen years of his life alone. Just bottling up pain. Bottling up all the emotion. He's been rejected so many times as a young child, that now he's learned to just reject everyone that tries to walk into his life again.

He just wants to be left alone. He so badly just wants to shut the world out.

But he doesnt.

A sudden wind strikes, rippling through his hair, shaking the branches on nearby trees, and sending a chill down his spine. All street lights and city lights are shut off tonight. Not a sign of life, or a being of existence is shown on the streets besides him.

Then suddenly another wind strikes. And Logan zippers his sweatshirt. He nears the end of the street, when a sound is heard in the distance.

Taking a deep breath, the naive boy turns down the alleyway and follows the sound. Suddenly, he's staring into another set of eyes.

"Meow."

The those eyes close. Logan shines the light from his cell over the animal's body and sees blood. And a knife.

_Now _Logan is the only being on the streets of L.A.

But isnt this everything he's ever wanted? His perfect dream night?

Blank sky.

Complete darkness.

Utter silence.

Explicit solitude.

No stars.

No clouds.

No moon.

Noone.

Nothing.

So then..why does it all feel so wrong?

**So, to clear up any confusion, no..Im not dead. Oh and the person who hacked Becky's account and told you all that I was dead- they fessed up to me. So now I know who it is. I feel it's pointless to share the name with you, but just know that the situation is under control.**

**Once again, thank you guys so much for all the support lately. I love you all and dont know where I'd be without you :)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
